


Communal Showers

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  There was a Dressing Room 3 prompt.  This is loosely based on it, but veered into Eggsy/Merlin (ish) rather than Hartwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communal Showers

Eggsy really hadn’t clocked it, the showers being communal. He assumed something separate would be found for Roxy, but from the first morning, there she was. She chose the back which afforded an illusion of slightly more privacy, but with that two way glass the entire workforce of Kingsman could be watching them.

He’d caught Charlie scoping him out on the first day. At first Eggsy thought he was watching Roxy, she tended to shower near him. (He was pretty sure it wasn’t for protection because Roxy was damn dangerous without needing him, but, like the two way glass, it probably gave an illusion of greater safety because they were becoming friends.) Instead, once Roxy had reached for her towel and gone back to her bunk to dress, Charlie’s ogling became even more obvious -- at least to Eggsy.

When he got back to his bunk and began to dress, Roxy said, “If he’s not careful, Charlie’s going to trip over his tongue.” 

Eggsy shrugged as he figured out how to get the siren suit on.

“Though I can’t blame him. You are pretty built. A girl could have fantasies.”

Eggsy said, “From the way you looked at Amelia, I thought you was into birds.”

She leaned in close and he put his ear near her lips. “I’m into sex. All I ask is that they be smart and good looking. You?”

“‘Bout the same, really. More likely to have it off wif a girl, but sometimes blokes is just what I want.”

She grinned at him. “You could take pity on him.”

“Nah. I’ll fuck a hole in one of the trees round here before I’d do ‘im.”

Roxy laughed.

“You’re doin’ it all wrong. C’mere.” He took the comb from her and detangled the ends of her long hair first. It went quickly and soon he was pulling the comb from the root to the end.

“You a hairdresser, too, Eggy?” Charlie yelled.

“Got a little sister, bruv. Sometimes, a good brother needs to know how to do hair.” He turned to Roxy. “I think I’ve got some pink plastic barrettes if you need them.”

She said, “Never been that girly, bruv,” and elbowed him in the ribs.

And Eggsy laughed, too.

***   
By the end of the first week, Eggsy felt a bit like a lamb in the midst of wolves. Charlie continued to stare like he wanted to tuck a fiver into Eggsy’s g-string. He’d actually wondered if he should use the shower stalks for an impromptu pole dance, since that seemed to be the expectation. 

Eggsy didn’t look himself at the others too often. He would admit to himself that he liked the way Roxy’s breasts looked when the water was streaming over them, but he did his best to keep his eyes to his own body or the soap dish.

It was difficult not to notice that Charlie got hard looking at him, though. Some of the others would get involuntary stiffies, too, but they weren’t obvious in their ogling and could be thinking of past lovers or looking at someone else. Not Charlie, though, he was doing everything but actually jerking off on Eggsy.

The only rules Merlin had set out was that they couldn’t do anything which physically hurt another candidate outside of the sparring ring.

He mentioned it to Roxy who said, “It’s amusing in a way, but I can see how it would annoy you. He treats you like dirt but wants to hump your leg like a naughty puppy.”

“Think I should go to Merlin ‘bout it? I mean, one hand I feel like I’m back in middle school, other hand, Charlie’s workin’ me last nerve.”

“Definitely not. Not unless he tries anything more. I swear if you had pigtails, he’d pull them.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “What you want to bet he’s a lousy kisser on top o’ all the rest?”

Roxy glanced over at Charlie and said, “No bet.”

***   
A few days later, Eggsy was last out of the room, thanks to JB, and he saw Merlin coming out of the partitioned area behind the two way glass. “You watch us every morning, guv?”

“No, but it is part of your evaluations. Social skills include the showers and how you handle your dogs.” He looked pointedly at JB.

“Been doin’ research. Pugs ain’t easy to train.”

“Neither are bulldogs,” Merlin said with a smile.

“Yeah, but at least they’re butch.”  
“Go on, you’re already late.”

“Can’t be late, I’m with the teacher.”

Merlin said, “Fine, walk faster then. Maybe you can put some fear into Charlie.”

“Not doin’ well on his social skills then?”

Merlin’s lips quirked, but he managed not to say anything.

***   
The following day, Eggsy was the last one to the showers. They were supposed to have a free day, but the others had awakened at the usual time -- so had Eggsy if he were honest -- and they went through their usual routine before grabbing the first bus to the village. London proper was off limits, so the small village twenty minutes away got the bulk of their high spirits and pocket money. 

As the others began to dress, Eggsy wandered to the door and checked to see if Merlin was at his usual work station. When he wasn’t Eggsy wandered back to his bunk and got his soap and toiletries and headed toward the back of the showers. 

Roxy yelled, “You’re going to miss the first bus.”

“Got some studyin’ I want to do this mornin’. I may come into the village later.”

She shook her head. “If you want to stay here, you’re crazier than I thought.”

He walked closer to the glass mindful of the fact that a couple of the others were still pulling on their boots and said, “You there, Merlin?” very softly.

The light in the room blinked once, quickly enough to seem like it was natural. Eggsy smirked and turned on the shower just as the last man and his dog left the barracks. He let the warm water flow down his back and lathered his hair quickly. He turned to let the soapy water run down his body, tracing his muscles. He began by bringing up each foot to clean it, then began to soap up his thighs. He was hard by the time he got to his cock. Just thinking about Merlin behind the glass was turning him on. He soaped his hands thoroughly and slicked them up his cock. He turned to rinse, and ran the soapy washcloth between the globes of his ass and made certain his balls were clean. 

He faced the mirror, prick jutting out and said, “We’re alone except for JB. You could let me see you, too.”

Eggsy heard a click behind him as the barracks room was locked from the outside. The light behind the glass came on and Merlin was standing there, looking unruffled except for the tent in his trousers. Eggsy wrapped his hand around his cock and began a slow easy stroke. His other hand slid over his nipples and down to his hips. He could see Merlin lick his lips and he said, “You can show me. I want to see you.”

There was a long pause, and Eggsy thought he might have gone too far. Then Merlin smiled and unzipped his trousers pulling out his own cock. It was Eggsy’s turn to lick his lips at the sight of such a thick erection. He watched as Merlin shifted his hand and began a loose stroke. Eggsy’s hand began to move in the same rhythm, his breath stuttering as his excitement built. He closed his eyes because it was easier to let Merlin look his fill, but kept his hand moving through it all. 

“Open your eyes, Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice came through the speakers, his burr a little thicker than normal. 

Eggsy’s eyes met his and they both tightened and sped up their movements. He could see Merlin’s breath coming more quickly, and he felt his balls drawing up. Two more strokes and he began to spurt over his hand, moaning Merlin’s codename. He brought his fingers to his mouth and began to lick them clean, eyes still locked on Merlin’s and he watched as Merlin lost control, hitting the glass in front of him.

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Merlin said and Eggsy heard it all around him. 

He smiled at the man behind the mirror and said, “Thank _you,_ Merlin.”

The light went out and he saw himself looking positively debauched in the mirror. The water began to run cold and he turned it off. It was going to be a good day.

***   
Getting ready for the HALO jump involved checking at least one other person over for any potential suit leaks. Losing oxygen at that height was dangerous and skin could freeze quickly.

Roxy had pulled him over to her before Hugo had a chance to say anything. “You should see the look on Charlie’s face. I think he’s disappointed.”

“What? That he don’t get to run ‘is hands all over me? Called me a shit that wouldn’t flush, but thinks he has rights with me body?”

“When did he say that?”

“Sniper practice.”

Roxy shook her head. “He’s a pig.”

“Careful how you’re strokin’ there. I don’t have room for a hard on in this.”

She giggled. “No, you don’t.” She finished her inspection and said, “You’re good.” Roxy submitted to his check with good grace, smiling when he gave her the all clear. They grabbed their helmets and gloves and fell in just as Merlin came to get them.

***   
They’d passed the final test. Merlin had informed them that when they came back from their twenty four hours with their mentors, they’d be assigned actual rooms.

As they walked out, Charlie went past with his bag and his dog. He turned a last longing look at Eggsy who said, “You never had a chance, bruv.”


End file.
